emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02794
}} is the 2,796th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 24 November, 2000. Plot Part 1 Terry is moaning at Carlos for banging about all night. Carlos apologises, and says he was trying to get the treasure hunt organised, Carlos asks Terry if he can arrange not to be in tonight, Terry thinks he's planning a romantic evening. Carol can't believe Gordon has cut off her credit cards, Viv reluctantly agrees to let her stay a bit longer. Carol says she'll ring Agnes her cleaning lady to try and get some more of her stuff sent up. Donna isn't thrilled when she hears Carol is going to be staying a bit longer. DC Brundel and DCI Harvey are interviewing Richie. Brundel asks why he parked his car so far down the lane, he thinks it was so no-one would see him. Richie explains that he had a row with Sarah and she wouldn't get in the car to talk to him so he got out and talk to her. He says the row was about her wanting to go back to Jack, and they just ended up in the barn, because he wanted to avoid Jack and he wanted to stop Sarah from going back to Jack because he loved her. Carlos talks to Ashley about a treasure hunt for the village. Carlos says he's organised it all but he needs some people to test it on first, and tells Ashley to meet him in the Woolpack at 2.30. Marc goes to meet Donna as she's about to get on the school bus. Donna is angry with Marc for telling Jonny that they slept together. She tells him they are finished. Richie tells the detectives that they heard someone skulking around in the barn, the last thing they wanted was for Jack to find them in the barn. The next thing he remembers is there being a big explosion. Richie says Jack went in to find Sarah and seemed to take ages. He thinks Jack was finishing the job off. Ashley is about to ask Bernice if she has agreed to take part in the treasure hunt but she interrupts him to say that Carlos has already asked her and she has reluctantly agreed. Terry comes into the Post Office. Carol asks Terry if he can take her into Hotten to take her shopping. Terry thinks she means just as a driver but she says as more than that. Kathy has come round to Melby Farm|the farm]]. Jack has to go to the police station and there are a few things that need sorting first. Jack can't understand what they were doing in the barn, and wonders if Richie was setting him up. Kathy tells Jack how useless she feels. He tells her that he misses Sarah, and says everyone seems to forget how much he loved her. Part 2 Carlos is explaining how the treasure hunt works. Ashley has to go with Diane, Alan goes with Bernice. Bernice isn't enthusiastic at all. Carlos leaves them to it. Jonny thinks Marc is well shot of Donna. Jonny says there are loads of girls out there so why stick to one. Diane is puzzling over her treasure hunt clue. Ashley apologises to Diane for contacting Rodney, he thinks Sarah's death puts his and Bernice's relationship problems into perspective. Jack is at the police station. Brundel surprises Jack by telling him that Sarah was talking of leaving Richie and coming back to him. Harvey asks Jack to explain his relationship with Diane. Ashley and Diane go off to the Cricket pavilion for their next clue. Alan asks Bernice what he thinks of him and Diane as a couple. Bernice tells him to ask Diane about that. Viv is drinking a bottle of wine. Donna is pleased that Carol has gone out. Donna tells Viv she has finished with Marc. Viv says she's better off without him. Viv says they can have a girlie night in to cheer her up. Bernice and Alan turn up at Keepers cottage to collect their next clue. Alan and Bernice get separate clues. At Tenant House, Carlos has prepared a meal and is dancing round the table while he is laying the table. Robert asks Jack what the police said. Jack says that he found out that Sarah was leaving Richie and coming back to Jack and the family. Andy can't bear it and shouts for them to shut up. Alan and Diane come stumbling back. Carlos has prepared a meal for them both. Bernice arrives at Tenant House. She finds the table laid for dinner. Jonny and Marc are at the bus stop. Ashley is on top of the bus shelter. Ashley walks in the door of Tenant Hoiuse. Bernice and Ashley realise they've been set up. Bernice laughs about Ashley being on top of the bus shelter. Carlos is watching from outside and toasts to them. Ashley and Bernice agree it would be wrong to waste all the food and sit down for the meal. Ashley opens an envelope left on the table. It is a wedding invitation to their wedding. Ashley and Bernice kiss. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes